


In the Closet

by rococowitch



Series: Errant Kingdom [1]
Category: Errant Kingdom (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rai x nomad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22658419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rococowitch/pseuds/rococowitch
Summary: Rai and Quinn find themselves in the tavern broom closet. Smut ensues.
Relationships: Raiden/Main Character (Errant Kingdom)
Series: Errant Kingdom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630081
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	In the Closet

Normally, Quinn is a very good spy. One of the best, some might say. He wouldn’t have been  _ sent _ here otherwise, but right now he is being a very,  _ very _ bad spy.

“ _ No fraternizing with the enemy _ ” is all but tattoed on the forehead of every member of his guild. For the most part, he was excellent at  _ not _ fraternizing. But now? Judging by the mane of white curls between his thighs, he is doing quite a bit more than  _ fraternizing _ . 

Besides, is Rai really the enemy anyway? In a sense, no, because Quinn swears that no villain could do  _ that  _ with his tongue that makes him see the heavens part and angels sing. On the other hand, if “ _ no fraternizing _ ” was the first rule, “ _ trust no one _ ” is the second. 

Currently, he can’t find it inside himself to care, for good reason. A  _ thwump _ reverberates in the silence as Quinn’s head hits the wall. “ _ Fuck _ , Rai.”

The assassin releases him with a slick  _ pop _ , full lips glistening as he grins. The wet sound of his hand gliding over his cock as he strokes is sinful, lewd, and the look in Rai’s eyes shows that he knows Quinn loves every second of it. 

They’ve cloistered themselves in a broom closet in the tavern. It is a matter of time before Nemesis  _ or _ Erik comes searching for them, and Quinn can’t tell which would be worse. 

…

Nemesis, it’s  _ definitely _ worse for Nemesis to catch them. 

It’s near painful, but Quinn gently pries himself from Rai’s grip and pulls him up by the lapel on his mostly unbuttoned burgundy shirt (not his doing) and pressing a biting kiss to the fading purple bruise at the crux of his jaw (definitely his doing). Freckled hands run down his exposed chest, and he growls at the feeling of gooseflesh rising in his wake. “I hate how much I like my shirt on you.”

Rai hums, clearly basking in the attention of Quinn’s mouth and words and hands, and gives a pointed roll of his hips. He bites his lip at the answering nip of teeth from the nomad. “Mmm, you’re being quite  _ naughty _ , Curls. Layla saw that little present you left on my neck and I have yet to hear the end of it.” 

Quinn pulls back and gives Rai a  _ look _ before capturing his lips in a biting kiss. He never used to kiss this way, a messy tangle of teeth and tongue, but there’s something about this bloody assassin that drives him to ensure Rai looks like the picture of debauched perfection when he’s done with him: swollen lips and a smirk that’s as deadly as his knives. 

Rai’s breath stutters and Quinn breaks the kiss, turning him around roughly and pushing him up against the rickety door that creaks in protest of the weight of them. Rai chuckles, voice raspy with lust. “You’ve become a cheeky little shit, do you know that?"

Quinn looks up at Rai; a ray of light bleeding from the door makes his hair look almost translucent; like it’s woven out of fae magic itself. He kisses the small bit of exposed tawny skin on his shoulder to hopefully distract from how his heart skips a beat. “Don’t say you never rubbed off on me.”

Rai pushes his backside against his cock, earning a muffled groan. “Oh, I’ve rubbed off on you  _ plenty _ , but I wouldn’t say this is an unwelcome development.” Quinn snarls his fingers in soft white locks and  _ yanks _ , arching his back as his other hand makes quick work of his pants. He fishes out the small bottle of slick he’s learned to keep with him and uncorks it with his teeth. 

The loud moan that escapes Rai as he pushes a finger, then two, into his entrance is like a bolt of electricity down his spine. Quinn does his best to work him open, biting his lip as he feels the clench around his digits, and Rai quickly grows impatient. 

“Just-- _ shit _ \--Curls, just do it already,” he pants. 

Quinn pauses. “Are you sure? I don’t want to--”

“ _ Quinn _ .” 

He smirks. “Patience, dearest.” Another whine from the assassin and Quinn concedes, pushing into the tight wet heat of him and gasping. He doesn’t know when he’ll get used to feeling Rai like this, but he never wants to. 

They can sense that their time in their little getaway is drawing to a close, and Quinn wastes no time setting a rough pace. His fingers grip Rai’s hips hard enough to bruise, and he nuzzles his neck and latches on to give a matching bruise on the other side. The noise Rai makes is worth that alone.

He’s learned Rai’s cues by now; how the hand that reaches back to grasp at his ass means  _ harder _ , his hips pushing back to meet his signaling  _ faster _ . He turns his head to look back at Quinn, lips parted, eyes blown black, cheeks pink.

Who is Quinn to deny him? 

The sound of skin meeting skin is loud, and no doubt could be heard by the patrons sitting nearest to them. A problem for some, maybe, but the matching grins on their faces says that only ups the ante. Quinn reaches and curls his fingers around Rai’s cock, velvet thick in his hand, leaking wet at the tip. He strokes in time with his hips, and it’s only a handful of moments later that Rai falls apart beneath him, spilling messily onto Quinn’s hand and the dusty stone floor. 

The force of it rips Quinn’s orgasm from him, and he seals their hips together, spilling deep. For a moment, they stay like that, breaths catching, and Rai sags against him before they begin to assemble themselves. Rai’s lips curl at the edges, looking ever so much like the canary who tricked the cat.

A final lazy and messy kiss while Rai takes the opportunity to appreciate Quinn’s backside again before he saunters out of the storage room with a wink. 

“Oh,  _ hello _ , Nemesis!”

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> this is purely self-indulgent smut


End file.
